


Just Dinner

by falloutphan_7341



Category: Blaseball (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:01:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falloutphan_7341/pseuds/falloutphan_7341
Summary: Based onthisRP thread from a couple weeks ago
Relationships: Sam Scandal/Gallup Crueller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Just Dinner

Gallup stood in front of Sam’s front door.  _ C’mon Gallup, you got this, it’s just Sam. You’ll be fine. _ She took a deep breath, shut her eyes, and knocked.

The door opens on its own, no doubt because of the magic Sam’s been practicing. “I’m in the kitchen, come on in.”

Gallup walked inside, smiling to herself. She was impressed with how fast Sam was learning. When she reached the kitchen, she found him sitting at the table with a crossword book in his hand. “Howdy, darlin’. I was hopin’ that offer to make me dinner was still open?” She set a bag on the table before continuing. “I made some fruit salad the way you like, and it’s only a little bit burnt.”

_ Burnt? _ Sam thought, raising his eyebrow before smiling up at Gallup from his chair. “You know it. What are you feeling, something saucy or something grilled?” He looked back down at the crossword book and pointed with his eraser. “Oh also, 63 across: ‘some terms set by consenting partners’. Nine letters. Any ideas?”

Gallup furrowed her brows before realizing what he said, and felt a blush spread across her cheeks. “I... um... wow, you’re gonna hit me with the hard ones right when I come through the door, huh?”

Sam shrugged. “Yeah. The Friday puzzle’s always one of the harder ones, and I’m not good at these to begin with.” He put the book and pencil down and looked back up at Gallup. “But yeah, did you have dinner prefs or nah?”

“Oh, uh, right!” She thought for a second, tapping her chin with her finger. “Saucy, maybe? Doesn't matter too much as long as I’m, uh, havin’ it with you.” She fidgeted with her collar and felt her braid start to warm up. She breathed heavily, taking off her hat, and flopped down in a chair. “Gosh, when did I get so sappy?”

“Well, saucy it is!” Sam stood up and started opening up cabinets, setting ingredients on the counter as he went. “I've got some canned tomatoes from the garden, I'm thinking like a spicy red clam sauce?” He turned towards Gallup for a moment, “And as far as sappiness goes, I mean, that’s not really a bad thing is it?”

She nodded. Her tail flitted nervously under the table as she replied. “Yeah, maybe not. Guess I was just worried. That sauce sounds divine.”

“It’s a good one,” Sam replied, setting to work on chopping onions. “Comes together easily and doesn’t take much work, just needs stirring occasionally. Does take a bit to cook, but I’m pretty certain we can pass that time.” Sam tossed a playful look over his shoulder at Gallup.

“Oh, um, I mean it’s real nice watchin’ you work,” she said nervously. “But it sounds like you have somethin’ specific in mind?”

“Not really.” As he spoke, Sam tossed more ingredients into the pot. “I’m open for whatever, honestly. Starting right now.”

Gallup watched him intently, trying not to let her adoration show too much on her face. She’d always known he was attractive, by the gods was he pretty, but watching him like this made her sure that she loved him. She wasn’t sure how much time had gone by, but he glanced back and caught her staring, which made her flinch. “Oh!” She laughed nervously. “Uh, yeah, whatever sounds nice.” She paused, considering whether she wanted to vocalize her thoughts.  _ Just go for it,  _ she thought. “Gosh, you’re pretty.”

He grinned, putting the lid on the pot. “You ain’t half bad yourself.” Gallup felt her face flush slightly as he continued. “This just needs to cook a while, let’s go somewhere comfortable.” He crossed back over to her and took her hand. Gallup giggled, despite herself. The sound was unfamiliar coming from her, but in a good way, she thinks.

He led Gallup to the couch and they sat down, but stayed holding hands. “So, um, what’d you want to do?” Gallup asked

Sam rested his head on her shoulder. “I’m open to suggestions. Music, movie, something else?”

“Um, I was just hopin’ we could just chat for a while?” She paused for a moment. “Maybe a movie after the food’s done.”

“Yeah. Actually, maybe we really like, ought to talk a bit, yeah? About like…” Sam trailed off, gesturing broadly.

Gallup let out a sigh, then smiled warmly. “I think so too.” She took another deep breath, and put her arms around Sam. “Will..will you go first?”

Sam also took a deep breath, and when he spoke he sounded like he was choosing his words carefully. “So I mean I guess like...where do we stand? What do you want this or us or whatever to be?”

_ How am I supposed to explain how I feel? _ Gallup thought.  _ Can I really just say-- _ “I, um… When you kissed me, I…. It was more than just...you’re…” She swallowed the bundle of nerves that had formed in her throat. “I wanna be with you, Sam.” She pulled back and looked down at her feet.  _ Say it, just say it.  _ “I love you,” she mumbled, barely loud enough to be audible.

Sam looked like he had been struck in the head with a blaseball bat, and for a split second Gallup was afraid she’d misread the situation. “Oh thank God,” Sam whispered, before leaning in and kissing Gallup. She felt her tense shoulders relax as she pulled him close, gently cradling the back of his head and tangling her fingers in his hair. They pulled apart, and Gallup’s eyes started to tear up. She sat there for a moment trying to find her words, feeling her blush deepen with every passing moment.

“So umm,” Sam started, his face turning red as well. “Yeah obviously this is a mutual feeling.” A slight pause. “I love you too,” he whispered.

Gallup nodded, and her tears flowed more freely, before turning into full-blown sobs. She held both of his hands in her own, and he ran his thumbs over the backs of her hands. She was content just sitting there for as long as he’d have her.

A few minutes later, her nose crinkled up reflexively, smelling smoke. She raised a hand to her hair to make sure it didn’t catch fire without her realizing it, but she felt no heat. She breathed a sigh of relief, before remembering the pot on the stove in the kitchen. “Do you smell somethin’ burnin’?” she exclaimed, her eyes wide.

Sam looked confused for a second before his eyes widened and he jumped off the couch. “Oh shit!” He ran to the kitchen, and Gallup followed. Sam took the pot off the burner and Gallup grabbed a towel to fan the smoke away from the smoke detector, which had started going off.

“I’m sorry!” Gallup yelled over the beeping smoke alarm. She noticed the burner was still on, so she quickly turned that off before continuing to fan the air with her towel.

“It’s not your fault,” Sam yelled back. “We got distracted. No big deal. It happens.”

“Guess you’re right. I….I supposed I could’ve timed my confession a bit better, though, huh?”

Sam laughed, and grabbed some dish soap and a brush and started trying to clean the burnt sauce out of the pot. “Maybe so, but hey, you could’ve had worse timing. You could’ve waited until Siesta was over and told me mid-game.”

“That’s true,” Gallup replied, smiling. “I uh…” She paused for a moment, already feeling a blush spread across her cheeks. “I wouldn’t have wanted to wait that long anyway. I thought about sayin’ it the night of the ball, but I thought that might’ve been too soon.”

“No. I thought about saying it then too, but I didn’t want to pressure you in case you didn’t feel the same.”

Gallup chuckled. “Well, I’m glad at least one of us was able to say it. Sad it had to be at the expense of our dinner, though.”

“It’s alright,” Sam said, putting the pot in the sink to soak. “I can make it for you another time, when we don’t have feelings to confess to each other.” He looked back at Gallup and winked. “For now though, how about we hit up the burger place down the street? We can get it to go, and then come back here and watch a movie.”

“Alright by me!” Gallup took Sam’s hand, and the pair walked out into the sunset towards the burger joint. They stayed holding hands the whole time--any passersby who saw them would say they were insufferably adorable--all the way there and all the way back.

“Well,” Gallup said as Sam unlocked his front door, “this wasn’t the sauce we had planned, but barbecue sauce on a bacon burger is as good a backup plan as any.”

“Agreed,” Sam replied. “You want to watch a movie while we eat, or should we eat and then pick a movie?”

“Up to you. I’m fine either way.”

“Let’s watch a movie while we eat.” Sam led Gallup over to the living room again and sat down next to her. They both put their food down on the coffee table, and Sam grabbed the remote. “You’re gonna love this one,” he said as he turned the TV on.

“That’s what you said about--”

“I know what I said,” he interrupted, “but this one I’m sure you’re gonna love. It’s called Legally Blonde.”

Gallup took her burger and fries out of the bag. “What’s it about?”

“It’s about this sorority girl named Elle Woods who gets into Hlarvard Law School to spite her ex-boyfriend after he dumps her. It’s fun, and you’ll like her, I promise.”

“Alright, I trust your judgement. Mostly. Let’s go for it.” She took a bite of her burger as Sam pushed play. He took his own burger out of the bag and settled back into the couch, putting his arm around Gallup’s shoulders as he did so. He started explaining the characters and the plot as the movie started, but Gallup’s mind was elsewhere.  _ Gods below, I really do love him, _ she found herself thinking as she settled into Sam’s side.  



End file.
